


He Sings For Me

by awkward_rotter



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Depressed Newt, Depression, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Music, Music Student Newt, Protective Thomas, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_rotter/pseuds/awkward_rotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wasn't supposed to fall for Newt, he had a girlfriend for goodness sake, but his fascination turns into something more, something he can't ignore, and Thomas is blissfully unaware of the dark fog swallowing and eating at Newt under that confident exterior... At least for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sings For Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- A homophobic slur is used in this chapter!

Thomas wasn’t supposed to fall for him. He wasn’t supposed to like someone else when he was already spoken for. No, it wasn’t right, but he just looked so beautiful with his guitar and his golden hair that Thomas felt himself slipping into the deep end. It was all because of a few stupid glue sticks that he had to return to Mrs Potts music class. Couldn’t his maths teacher have gotten someone else to do it? Because as soon as he stepped foot in that music class his eyes found _him._ He was sitting at the back of the room, strumming softly while his friends talked. He damn near forgot how to breathe.

“Thomas, I assume you’re in here for a reason?” Mrs Potts voice had snapped him out of his reverie like a slap to the face, colour rising in his cheeks. The blond with the guitar looked up at him with curious brown eyes and Thomas nearly lost his voice.

“U-Uh, yeah, I, um, brought your glue sticks back from Mr Carson,” He stuttered feebly and she quirked a brow, taking the basket of glue sticks from his hands.

“Thank you, Thomas.” She said and turned her back. Thomas glanced over to the blond and he felt his face explode with heat; the boy’s face was lit up with amusement and he was smiling softly.

Thomas had never ran out of a classroom as fast as he did then. He ran all the way back to his maths class, earning many worried and confused looks when he burst into the room sweaty and breathless. Mr Carson just didn’t question it, rolling his eyes at Thomas before telling him to sit down. Thomas plonked himself down beside his friend, Minho, and the athlete only looked at him expectantly.

“L-Long story,” Thomas said quietly and Minho only nodded.

Now, he sat at one of the tables in the dining hall with his friends and a tray of untouched food left in front of him. Minho was talking about something related to the track team, Ben and Alby listening intently. Thomas quite honestly could care less about the track team. Not when all he could think about was that shucking blond boys smile and how it had sucked the breath right out of his lungs. He groaned and ran his hands over his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You okay there?” He looked at Minho sharply and nodded.

“I’m fine.” He answered weakly and the three boys sitting around him shared a familiar look.

“We all know that when someone says they’re fine, they’re really not,” Ben said smartly, “Plus you keep groaning and grimacing to yourself.”

“So spill,” Minho all but demanded, “Something’s up.”

“No, guys, seriously, it’s just… I’m tired, yeah? I haven’t been sleeping well.” The lie came to him smoothly, but his friends weren’t convinced.

“Okay.” Alby said eventually, “But if anything really is up, you’d tell us?”

“Of course, Alby, you’re my closest friends.” Thomas forced a smile and the dark skinned boy smiled back, apparently taking the bait.

“Brenda!” Minho called suddenly, taking Thomas by surprise, “Teresa! Get over here!”

“Hey guys,” Thomas turned his head to watch the two girls approached the table with bright smiles. Brenda sat right next to Thomas and kissed his cheek.

“Hi, babe,” She said sweetly, “How was maths?”

“Mr Carson turned me into his little errand boy,” Thomas joked, and Minho snorted through sipping his drink.

“Aw,” Brenda pulled a face, “He’s always picking on you.”

“Eh, I don’t really mind.” _Because I got to see this stunning blond kid in his Music class;_ he chastised himself for that thought and visibly grimaced.

“Well you should,” Brenda glared at his food, “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Um… I’m not actually that hungry…” He admitted and she simply shrugged, pursing her lips.

“Fair enough.”

“You really should eat,” Alby interrupted sternly, gesturing with his fork, “You’ve got P.E with Mr Wayne. You know how he gets. Best to go on a full stomach.” Thomas frowned, partly because his friend was right but also because his ‘girlfriend’ showed no such care or worry.

“Okay. I’ll eat.”

“Whoa,” Minho whispered suddenly, “There’s a new kid!” He pointed over Thomas’ shoulder and every turned in their seats to look. Thomas almost gasped out loud, because the boy that had caught Minho’s attention was also the same blond angel that had caught Thomas’ attention the lesson before.

He was sitting at one of the tables on the far side of the room, chatting to a short chubby kid from one of the lower years and a skinny black haired boy from their own year. Thomas hadn’t realised how long he’d been staring at the blond until Brenda elbowed him in the side sharply, making him painfully aware of how he’d been gaping at him as well.

“I hear he’s British,” Ben said, breaking the attention and Thomas stopped blushing.

“Where did you hear that exactly?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ben shrugged.

“Everyone that’s actually got him to say more than three words.” He smirked, “They all say he’s not much of speaker.”

“He’s not much to look at, is he?” Brenda said, her face contorting a little in distain. Thomas wanted to object, wanted to point out every single thing that made that boy beautiful, but he bit his tongue and his lips tightened over his teeth.

“That’s a bit harsh, Brenda.” Teresa frowned, “He’s cute.”

“Whatever floats your boat.” Was Brenda’s offhand reply, before she looked at Thomas as kissed him quickly, “Doesn’t matter anyway, I’m taken.”

Thomas smiled down at her, but his eyes drifted back to the blond boy when the group had taken up a different subject to talk animatedly about. The blond was running his fingers through his hair, ruffling it, and he grinned at something the dark haired boy had said. Thomas decided he liked that smile and it turned out to be a contagious one, because he felt the corners of his lips turning up the more he watched. That smile slipped straight off his face when the blond turned his head to look straight at Thomas. The brunette spun around instantly, the idea of being caught staring like that making his cheeks burn. He felt someone kick him and he looked sheepishly at Minho, the Asian boy only smiling cheekily like he knew Thomas’ dirty secrets.

“You saw him when you went to give Mrs Potts back her glue sticks didn’t you?” Minho asked quietly, the others not hearing, and his eyes were lit up with a playful happiness.

“N-No…” Thomas cursed inwardly and sighed, “Maybe. Look, it’s nothing, he’s just…”

“Really damn cute?” Minho offered with a smirk and Thomas nodded with despair.

“Pretty much.”

“Will you two stop talking about whatever weird secrets are so interesting and drop us off at English?” Teresa said suddenly, sniggering when the two boys gave her scandalised looks, “The bell is about to go.”

“Right.”

Thomas spared a glance back towards the blonds table, but he was already gone. Thomas was surprised to feel heavily disappointed, the emotion gripping him until he left the dining hall with his friends, but even then it lingered on his mind through P.E and his last lessons of the day. He did see the blond once again, just as he was leaving the school. He was talking to Gally, with an almost fearful look in his eyes as the bigger boy aggressively poked his chest. Anger boiled in Thomas’ stomach and he ended up walking over to them. Minho called him back but he ignored it, catching some of what Gally had been saying instead.

“-fucking faggot.” Gally spat, turning on his heel and storming away, his friend’s following him like sheep, leaving the blond boy standing there on his own.

Thomas was close enough to see the tears glistening in the boy’s eyes and his heart suddenly ached. He opened his mouth to say something as he got closer but the boy pulled his bag up onto his shoulder shakily and walked away, his head hanging low as he stared at the ground. Thomas stopped and watched him walk away, his mouth dry. Minho was beside him now and he looked at Thomas in concern.

“What’s up with him?” He inquired, nodding towards the blonds retreating back. Thomas sighed, wetting his lips.

“Gally was being an asshole.”

“Oh…” Minho grew uncharacteristically quiet. They both knew how bad Gally could be. They’d both been on the wrong end of it at one time or another.

“Yeah.” Thomas chewed his lip. Minho squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

“Look, don’t worry about him right now,” The Asian boy tried to smile, “You’ve never even talked to the guy. He might be an asshole too.”

“Maybe,” Thomas replied, “Maybe I’ll find out tomorrow.”

Minho groaned, “You’re beginning to sound obsessed. I didn’t miss all that staring at dinner.”

“I am not obs- wait, you noticed?”

“Thomas, you’re not exactly subtle. It’s a wonder Brenda didn’t notice.” Minho gave him a pointed glance as the pair started to walk home.

“I’m just curious about him.” Thomas said defensively, his brow furrowing, “It’s not my fault he’s pretty.” He faltered, “Wait, no.”

“Tommy boy, you are in so much klunk.”

“Don’t call me Tommy.” Thomas couldn’t argue, because he knew Minho was right.

“I’m just saying!”

“Well don’t.”

“Jeez, a guy says one thing and you get all touchy.”

“Minho, slim it.”

“Fine,” Minho stopped; they’d reached his house now, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t be fantasising about any pixie blonds now, eh?”

“I swear to God, Minho,” Thomas glared at his friend half heartedly before sighing in defeat, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m serious Thomas,” Minho once again turned from joking and happy to completely serious in a split second, “Forget about the Blond. Be friends, talk to him, I don’t care, but you’re dating Brenda. _Brenda,_ Thomas.”

“I know!” Thomas snapped, “I know.”

“Good.” Minho started to walk away, but stopped mid way, “But, if you ever break up with Brenda, you know I’d be with you no matter what right?”

Thomas smiled, “Yeah, Minho, I know. You’re my best friend.” Minho grinned again.

“Good that.”


End file.
